Mass Effect: Common Ground
by nhaer042
Summary: At first glance these two seem to be polar opposites, but maybe they have more in common than even they would think. Kaidan/Jack
1. Great Destinies

I'm treading relatively uncharted territory. However, this has been a story I've wanted to write and I said I would in the past so here goes.

* * *

Mass Effect: Common Ground

Prologue: Great Destinies

"Mr. Alenko?" asked a voice. Oliver Alenko looked up from his seat in the hospital's hallway and saw the doctor poking his head out of the door next to him.

"Yes?" asked Oliver. The doctor smiled.

"Would you like to meet your son?" Oliver smiled.

"Yes, thank you," said Oliver. He followed the doctor into the room and saw his wife, Alice, lying on the hospital bed holding a small bundle.

"Hey, honey," she greeted.

"Hey," Olvier greeted back. He took a seat next to his wife's bed and looked at the small baby she was holding.

"He's handsome isn't he?" she asked.

"He sure is," said Oliver as he smiled softly at the baby. "I'm glad that eezo exposure a couple months ago didn't adversely affect him."

"The doctor still wants to run some tests on him though," said Alice. "But yes, he looks healthy."

"So what should he call him?"

"How about Matthew?" suggested Alice.

"No, too common," said Oliver. "Our boy is something special. He beat all the odds. His name should be unique."

"I had an old friend in school named Kaidan," said Alice. "How does that sound?"

"Kaidan Alenko," said Oliver. The baby cooed a bit as if agreeing. His parents chuckled. "I think that will work perfectly."

* * *

The Illusive Man opened his mail to check up on his new facility in Pragia. He found a message from the base's director.

_Sir,_

_We have found what we believe to be a suitable test subject for our advance biotic experiments. She is baby girl that we have designated "Jack" a.k.a. Subject Zero. Her parents believe her to have died and we are currently beginning preliminary tests to see if she is suitable for future experiments. My personal opinion is that this girl is a special one. We will keep a watchful eye on her and keep you informed._

The Illusive Man smiled a bit as he lit a cigar. He loved it when a plan came together.

* * *

Kaidan stood outside his house with his parents and a duffle bag with whatever belongings he could fit in it. A shuttle waited to take him off to Jump Zero. His mother hugged him as she tried to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she told him.

"I know, Mom," said Kaidan as tears started to prick his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too."

"You be good, alright?" she told him. "Just like you always are."

"I promise, Mom," said Kaidan. Alice let her son go so Oliver could walk up to him. Kaidan smiled at his dad.

"This is just the start of who you're going to become," said Oliver. "You've got a great destiny ahead of you. Do your best and don't waste a single opportunity." Kaidan nodded.

"Right. I won't disappoint you, Dad." Oliver smiled and hugged his son.

"I never had any doubt about that," he assured. "There's no way you could ever disappoint me." Kaidan smiled as he hugged his dad.

"I got to go," said Kaidan letting go of his dad. He grabbed his bag and got onto the shuttle. A few hours later he found himself on Jump Zero. He ended up lined up to a pretty Turkish girl.

"Hello," said the girl. "I'm Rahna."

"I'm Kaidan," greeted the nervous teenager. "Are you a biotic too?"

"Yeah," she answered. "You nervous-" She was interrupted when a door from across the room opened and a mean looking turian walked into the room.

"Greetings, children," said the turian. His voice sent chills down Kaidan's spine. "I'm Commander Vyrnnus. Welcome to BAaT."

* * *

"Try again, Jack," demanded a voice. Jack stood in a small room that had three metal crates and a mirror which, unbeknownst to her, was two way. She was on her hands and knees sweating and breathing heavily.

"I can't," whimpered Jack.

"I don't care what you think," said the voice. "Stack the crates."

"They're so heavy," said Jack.

"Perhaps you need some motivation," said the voice. The door to the room opened and a guard walked in. "Stack the crates or Mr. Harris will make you stack them."

"I said I can't," said Jack.

"Mr, Harris?" asked the voice. Jack felt a fist hit her on the back of her head and she blacked out for a second. She found herself on the floor and tried to get up. "Now lift the crates."

"Please, don't make me do anymore," pleaded Jack. She felt her head being pinned to the floor by Mr. Harris' foot.

"That's enough, Mr. Harris," said the voice. Mr. Harris let Jack get up on her hands and knees again. "Now no more whining, Jack."

"Please stop," said Jack.

"He said no more whining!" shouted Mr. Harris. He swung a fist which was grabbed by Jack. She glared at him and started glowing blue.

"I. Said. STOP!" screamed Jack as she blasted Mr. Harris through the door. She lifted up the boxes and glared at the mirror. "I just want to be left alone!" she shouted as she through the boxes at the mirror shattering it. Her vision went hazy and she went unconscious. The man behind the mirror looked at the damage done to the room.

"File the report," said the man to his assistant. "Be sure to mark her aggressive attitude. It seems to be the way to unlock her powers." He looked at the unconscious girl lying in the middle of the room. "And get someone to clean this mess up."

* * *

Kaidan rubbed his temples. His head was killing him. He looked around at the other students. They all looked as miserable as he did. Rhana looked like she was about to pass out.

"Come on you worms," shouted Vyrnnus. "Get up. We have more training to do." Rhana started to get up. Kaidan noticed her gaze was on a glass of water sitting by the table. She reached out for it.

"Rhana don't!" Kaidan tried to warn her but Vyrnnus already noticed her. He grabbed her arm.

"What did I say about food and drink?" he asked. "If you want a glass of water, use your biotics to grab it. Maybe this will motivate you." He brought his free hand down on her arm as hard as he could. Kaidan winced as Rhana screamed in pain over her broken arm. He could feel his anger getting the better of him.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Kaidan as he stood up.

"What was that, Alenko?" asked Vyrnnus. Kaidan thought about backing down but he knew that would only encourage Vyrnnus' cruelty.

"I said back off!" shouted Kaidan. Vyrnnus growled as he stormed over to him.

"My people should just bomb you humans back to the Stone Age," said Vyrnnus as he drew a knife. Kaidan's body glowed blue as he ran up to Vyrnnus and kicked him in the face. The turian flew back and hit the wall. The other students looked at their dead commander with horrified expressions. Kaidan walked up to Rhana.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Get away from me!" screamed Rhana as she backed away from Kaidan. He looked around as the other students backed away from him. The other instructors surrounded him with rifles pointed at him.

_So much for my great destiny._

* * *

Jack laid curled up under her desk. Her body ached all over. She wished her body would just give up and let her die. Suddenly, she heard some commotion outside her room. She got up and looked out the window. There was a full on riot going on. The other kids were fighting the Cerberus guards.

"Maybe this is my chance," she said to herself. She left her room but was cornered by a guard.

"What are you doing out?" asked the guard.

"What are you doing alive?" asked Jack. She lifted the guard with her biotics and slammed him against the wall. She ran through the halls killing anyone she found. Soon she found herself in the arena she could see out of her window. The guards and other kids took notice of her.

"It's Jack!" shouted one of the guards.

"Get her!" shouted one of the kids.

"Out of my way!" shouted Jack as she charged her attackers. They never had a chance.

* * *

Kaidan sipped on his drink at his table in Chora's Den. Of all things he could be doing during shore leave, he had to be here waiting for some admiral to show up. He sighed and checked the time on his omni-tool. Whoever he was meeting was running late. He was about to leave when someone sat in the seat across from him.

"Can I help you?" asked Kaidan.

"You might," answered the man. "Sorry, I was late. The ambassador can't shut up. Anyway, I'm Admiral Anderson." Kaidan's eyes widened. He was talking to _the _Admiral Anderson.

"S-Sir, it's an honor," said Kaidan nit sure what to do.

"Relax, son," said Anderson. "I asked you to meet me here because I'm overseeing a test run on the Alliance's new ship, the _Normandy_."

"That new stealth ship the turians helped us build, right?" asked Kaidan.

"You're well informed."

"I like to be kept in the loop."

"So do I," said Anderson. "I've been watching you, Alenko. You have an outstanding record since joining the Alliance. I would like to invite you to join the crew of the _Normandy_."

"Really?" asked Kaidan. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Absolutely," said Anderson. "I want a crew I can count on and you fit the bill perfectly. So what do you say?"

"When do we set off?"

* * *

Jack sat at a table in Afterlife. No one dared go near her but that didn't bug her. She liked being left alone.

"Excuse me," asked a turian. Jack looked up and saw two turians and a human standing over her.

"What do you want?" asked Jack.

"Are you Jack?" asked one of the turians.

"Why are you asking?"

"We're being paid a hefty sum to take you off Omega," said the turian. Jack smirked.

"Whatever it is, it's not enough," said Jack. "I'm a lot more trouble than I look."

"We've handled worse," said the turian. Jack started glowing blue.

"No. You haven't." She let loose a burst of biotic energy that sent the table and her assailants flying. She stood up and laughed. "You dumbasses didn't really think I'd be that easy to capture did you?"

"Know we didn't," said a voice behind her. She looked behind her and saw a large group of Blue Eclipse mercenaries approach her. A turian stepped to the front of the group. "I'm Warden Kuril, I run the maximum security prison, Purgatory. We're here to arrest you."

"Heh, you'll try," said Jack. Little did she know what this small encounter would someday lead to.

* * *

I know this wasn't much but I just wanted to lay some foundations. Tell me what you think.


	2. You're Alenko, Right?

People seemed to like the prologue so I'll keep going. I know this chapter is short but it seemed like the best way to get the characters introduced to each other. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: You're Alenko, Right?

Kaidan walked into the apartment Shepard was watching for Anderson. Immediately, the loud volumes of the music made his head ache. He remembered now why he hated parties.

"Kaidan!" greeted Shepard as he walked up to him. Shepard was wearing his favorite N7 leather jacket.

"Hey, Shepard," said Kaidan. "Nice place. Anderson knows how to live well."

"That he does," said Shepard. "Anyway, go have fun. Plenty of food and drink and some. . .interesting company."

"Oh, right. I haven't met some of your old crew," said Kaidan. "This should be fun. I'll catch you later, Shepard."

"See you around, Kaidan," said Shepard. Kaidan headed through the apartment and found the kitchen. Liara, Garrus, and Samara were there.

"Hey, Kaidan," greeted Garrus.

"Glad you could show up," said Liara.

"Hey," said Kaidan.

"So you're the famous Kaidan Alenko," observed Samara.

"I am and I'm guessing by the calm demeanor that you must be the Justicar."

"Very perceptive," complimented Samara. "You are correct. I am Samara. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Anyway, I just came to grab a drink and find a quiet place to let my head settle down."

"Right, I forgot your L2 implants made you susceptible to loud noises," said Liara. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes. I'll be fine." He grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and water.

"See you later, Kaidan," said Garrus.

"I hope you feel better," said Samara.

"Thanks guys," said Kaidan. He left the kitchen and found a small bar counter. There was a woman wearing a small leather jacket with her hair in a ponytail. He sat down two stools to her right. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Just you," said the woman. She took a sip of beer from her cup. She made a disgusted look as she swallowed. "Shepard calls this beer?"

"He's never had the best taste in alcohol," said Kaidan.

"Heh," chuckled the woman. "I should have brought some of my own stuff. It would have half the people here curled up on the floor drunk before they even cracked the bottle open."

"I think he's trying to avoid that," said Kaidan.

"Damn boy scout," said the woman. "Always ruins the fun."

"Depends on what your definition is," said Kaidan. "I'm Kaidan by the way."

"Kaidan Alenko?" asked the woman. Kaidan nodded. "The guy who ditched Shepard at horizon."

"Um. . ."

"It's cool," said the woman. "I get not trusting Cerberus. Name's Jack."

"Yeah, one of Shepard's crew that helped him against the Collectors. Heard some interesting stories about you from Joker."

"What do you mean interesting?" asked Jack.

"Something about throwing him out of the airlock if he didn't stop staring at your. . . tattoos."

"He's still on about that? I told him I was _completely_ serious." Kaidan chuckled.

"I can understand why one might say that to him," said Kaidan. He took a sip of his drink as Jack chuckled. "So I hear you're teaching at Grissom."

"Yep," said Jack. "But lately I've been trying to manage my students with the Alliance forces. Nice to finally get a break."

"Are your students staying safe?" asked Kaidan.

"As long as they stay back in support like they're supposed too," said Jack annoyed. "Some of them get a bit overzealous. And then there are those commanders that always try to pull them out into the front lines. I swear those bastards are more immature than my students." Kaidan chuckled.

"As someone who works very closely with some of those bastards, I can relate. I got some students of my own that I've been trying to keep tabs on."

"Yeah?" asked Jack. "Guess that makes sense. You sorta strike me as a teacher type."

"Thanks, I guess," said Kaidan. He gulped down his water and rubbed his temples.

"Headache?"

"My implants. I got the L2's." Jack nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I hear those suck," said Jack. "You're not gonna pass out or anything are you? The cheerleader would probably accuse me of hitting you."

"Nah, I'm alright," said Kaidan. "I'm feeling better." He stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go walk around for a bit. Nice meeting you Jack."

"Yep," said Jack as she waved him off. "Catch ya later."


	3. War's End

In case any of you are curious as to how the Reapers are defeated in my story, check out the prologue to my other story Peace At Last which I consider canon with this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: War's End

"Kaidan, we have a team trying to hold the line at Big Ben," said Major Coats through their communicators. "If we lose that point the Reapers will have easy access to our main HQ. Get over there ASAP."

"Copy that," said Kaidan. "I'm on my way." Kaidan ran through the streets of debris and bodies. He could see a damaged Big Ben in the distance. As he ran, he found himself flanked by two marauders. He ducked behind a piece of debris and fired at the marauders with his assault rifle. He mowed them down and took a minute to catch his breath. He stood up and looked towards Big Ben.

"Hey," whimpered a weak voice. Kaidan looked around and saw a kid who looked no more than fifteen crawling over to him. Kaidan ran up to the kid and knelt by him.

"Hey, kid," said Kaidan. He sat the boy up. There were two large wounds in his chest and left side. Of all the times Kaidan had to be out of medi-gel. "What's your name?"

"Andrew," said the boy weakly.

"Andrew?" repeated Kaidan. "Okay, I'm Kaidan. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Come on." Kaidan hefted Andrew over his shoulders. "I need you to stay with me, alright?"

"Okay," said Andrew. Kaidan made his way towards Big Ben again. The weight of Andrew on his shoulders wasn't making it any either but the kid was in no condition to walk on his own and Kaidan was not about to let anyone die on his watch.

"We're almost there, buddy," Kaidan encouraged. "Stay with me just a little longer." There was no reply. "Andrew? Come on stay with me, kid!" He heard Andrew moan a bit. Kaidan breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he saw a group of soldiers off in the distance. "Hey!" Someone ran up to the two of them.

"Alenko, is that you?" asked the person who ran up to them.

"Jack?" asked Kaidan. "I have a kid here. He needs medical attention."

"Andrew?" asked Jack as she examined the unconscious boy.

"You know him?"

"He's one of my students. One more thing those Reapers have to pay for. We have a couple of medics here, come on." Jack led Kaidan to two salarians to took over looking after Andrew.

"Can I help?" asked Kaidan.

"Yeah," said Jack. "I need to stay back with my students but see that group of soldiers up there?" she pointed to a group of five humans, four turians, and a krogan. "There all we've got left keeping the Reapers at bay. They're going to need some assistance."

"Right," said Kaidan. He ran up to the soldiers and took cover by the krogan.

"Kaidan?" asked the krogan.

"Wrex?" asked Kaidan. Wrex laughed.

"Just like old times, eh?"

"I guess so," said Kaidan with a smile.

"Here comes another wave!" shouted one of the turians.

"Get ready, Kaidan!" warned Wrex.

"Right!" said Kaidan as he aimed his assault rifle at the approaching husks and cannibals. The soldiers managed to hold them off with Wrek and Kaidan's biotics making short work of them. Still something felt off.

"What's wrong?" asked Wrex.

"Is this really all they have?" asked Kaidan.

"What do you mean?"

"It just feels too easy. Why are they only-" He was interrupted by the roars of a Brute.

"Damn it!" shouted one of the soldiers. "We don't have enough ammo left!"

"Forget ammo!" shouted Wrex. He charged at the Brute roaring like a mad krogan. "Come and get some you pathetic reject!"

"Everyone fall back!" shouted Kaidan. "Go, go!" The other soldiers didn't need to be told twice as they retreated. Kaidan stood his ground and reinforced his barrier. He and Wrex were probably the best bet against the Brute. He fired a Cryo Blast to try and weaken its armor. The Brute roared as it knocked Wrex aside. Kaidan hit it with a Reave as Wrex fired a Carnage shot into it. It didn't seem to faze the creature as it charged Kaidan and grabbed him. Wrex fired another Carnage shot into its back.

"Let him go you bastard!" shouted Wrex. The Brute roared again as it slammed Kaidan into the ground. It turned its attention to Wrex as the two charged one another. Kaidan tried to get up. His head was spinning. Suddenly, he saw a Warp fly past him and hit the Brute. He looked over his shoulder and saw, Jack run up to him. She knelt by him and helped him off the ground putting his arm over her shoulders.

"You two are gutsy, I'll give you that," said Jack. "Shepard always recruit the crazy ones?"

"Look who's talking," said Kaidan. Jack smirked. She sent a Shockwave into the Brute witched caused a biotic explosion as it combined with her Warp. Wrex fired his shotgun point blank into the Brute's chest causing it to stumble back. Kaidan hit it with another Reave and Jack threw another Warp at it causing another biotic explosion. The Brute gave a final roar before falling down dead.

"Not bad," said Jack.

"You were pretty impressive yourself," said Kaidan.

"Now that was a fight!" shouted Wrex as he walked up to the two of them. "Haven't had that much fun since my time with Shepard." He slapped a hand firmly on Kaidan's shoulder. "You've still got it, kid." He looked at Jack. "Not sure where Shepard found you, Jack but I'm glad he did."

"Glad he found you too," said Jack. The three's celebration was cut short when the screams of a Banshee were heard. The three of them looked in the distance and saw two Brutes and a Banshee coming at them. "Ah, hell."

"Ready to be sung about in legends?" asked Wrex.

"We still got some fight in us," said Kaidan as he stood up in his own power. "We need to give Shepard time." As if on cue, all of the Reaper forces began to spark with white electricity. They all howled in pain as they began to blow up and fall over dead.

"Guess he doesn't need it anymore," said Jack. Wrex and Kaidan could only nod speechless as the cheers of soldiers could be heard all across the battlefield.

* * *

Kaidan walked through the hospital as he looked for a certain room. He had a few bandages but wasn't too worse for wear. His barrier and armor did its job protecting him from the Brute's attack. He found the room he was looking for and went inside. Andrew lay on the hospital bed. Jack and Andrew's parents were in the room as well.

"Kaidan!" greeted Andrew happily.

"Hey, there pal," said Kaidan. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live thanks to you," said Andrew.

"We can't ever thank you enough for helping our son," said Andrew's mom.

"There isn't any need to thank me," said Kaidan. "It's just a part of what I do. Anyway, I have a lot of other things to do. I'll see you later."

"See you later," said Andrew. Kaidan smiled and left the room. "So was he really on Commander Shepard's team?"

"One of his first squad mates," said Jack.

"Was he with you guys on the Collector base?"

"No, he couldn't join us then," said Jack.

"So what is he going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. But I think I might have an idea."

* * *

"So are all of our students accounted for?" asked Kaylee. She and Jack stood in the small apartment Jack was staying in.

"The ones who survived," answered Jack. It was quiet for a moment.

"We'll make sure that their sacrifices are honored," said Kaylee.

"Won't make it any easier," said Jack.

"It'll be a start," said Kaylee. "Anyway, what about the other faculty members?"

"Only two dead," said Jack. Kaylee shook her head.

"I hope this is the last war for a very long time," she said. "We're going to have to find people to replace them.

"I actually have a suggestion if you're interested."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"One of Commander Shepard's team," said Jack. "Bright guy and damn good with bioitcs."

"What's his name?"

"Kaidan Alenko."

"Have you seen him in action?" asked Kaylee.

"I have," answered Jack, "and I think he'll be good with the students. Shepard and the rest of his crew that's worked with Kaidan can probably vouch for him."

"Well, if he meets your standards then I'll see about getting in touch with him." Jack nodded.

"Trust me," said Jack. "He'll fit right in."

* * *

Kaidan walked into his apartment. He sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes. He was exhausted from all of the city cleanup and just wanted to sleep. Suddenly, his omni-tool beeped.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the call. He was doing his best to not sound annoyed.

"Is this Kaidan Alenko?" asked a woman's voice.


	4. Sparring

Chapter 3: Sparring

"This is your room," said Kaylee as she opened the door to Kaidan's quarters. "There's a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Kaidan whistled.

"Never got anything this nice on the _Normandy_," said Kaidan. "I get this all to myself?"

"Yes," said Kaylee. "We try to give our faculty the best accommodations possible. What do you think?" Kaidan walked into the room, through his bag on the couch, and took a seat next to it.

"I think I'm going to like it here," said Kaidan. Kaylee chuckled.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer, Kaidan. It's an honor to have such a talented biotic such as yourself teaching our students."

"Honor's all mine," said Kaidan. "I'm glad to have this chance. So when do I start teaching?"

"Three days," answered Kaylee. "Feel free to relax until then."

"Thanks."

The bell rang to end the class.

"Okay, guys, don't forget to do those problems listed on the board," said Kaidan. Along with teaching basic biotics, he also took the former Geometry teacher's place. He liked having a class that didn't always leave him sweaty and tired. The students got out of their seats and left the class. Kaidan checked his schedule on his omni-tool. He had a free hour between classes. Since it was the first day he didn't have anything to grade and he already had his lesson plans for the next two weeks ready. He decided he'd go grab a bite to eat and maybe read something. As he walked down the halls of the school to the cafeteria, he passed the school's gym. There was a window that allowed him to see inside. He saw Jack training some students. One of her students launched a shockwave at a pile of three boxes. The pile shook a bit and only the first box fell off.

"That it?" Kaidan could hear Jack's shouts through the glass. "You actually pay attention during lessons, Summers, or are you too busy texting your girlfriend during class?" The teenage boy averted Jack's gaze clearly embarrassed. Jack sighed and looked out the window noticing Kaidan watching. "Enjoying the view, Alenko?" Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on in here," instructed.

"Actually, I'm-" Kaidan started to say.

"Now," said Jack firmly. Kaidan sighed and decided not to argue the point. He entered the gym and walked up to Jack.

"Didn't mean to intrude," said Kaidan. "Just observing."

"Well, how about helping me give a lesson?" asked Jack.

"What do you have in mind?" Suddenly Jack threw a Warp at him. Kaidan jumped out of the way before it hit him. "What was that for?"

"I want to show these kids a practical application for biotics. Maybe by seeing them in action they'll actually pay attention." She directed the last part of that sentence at Summers.

"You could have warned me," said Kaidan.

"Thought you soldiers were prepared for anything," said Jack. Kaidan mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Kaidan threw a biotic blast at Jack who aptly countered it with another blast of her own causing a biotic explosion.

"You're pretty good," said Kaidan.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," said Jack as she launched a biotic Throw that hit Kaidan square in the chest knocking him on his back. The attack wasn't one that would do serious damage but it still hurt. He quickly got to his feet as both of them launched another attack at each other. The two were locked in place as a biotic orb built up between them. Each was trying to overpower the other but they seemed to be equally matched.

"You want to call it a draw?" asked Kaidan. He could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Hah!" laughed Jack. "Not a chance!" She gave a final overwhelming push causing the orb to burst and knocking Kaidan down again. The students started clapping.

"That was awesome!" shouted one student.

"Rematch, rematch!" shouted another student.

"Okay, you guys do some sparring," said Jack. "Get a move on." The class dispersed as Jack helped Kaidan off the ground. "You weren't half bad, Alenko."

"Thanks," said Kaidan, "but clearly I need more practice. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Jack's frowned a bit.

"That's a piece of my past I don't really like talking about," she said.

"Yeah, I get that," said Kaidan sympathetically. "Sorry to bring it up."

"Forget about it," said Jack waving him off. She started to walk out of the room. "See you around, Alenko."

"See you," said Kaidan. He left the gym rubbing his shoulder. All he wanted was a snack and ended up sweaty and sore. Still, it was a fun little match. He would have to ask about that rematch.

Jack sat down in the cafeteria with her tray of food. She began to dig in to what the cooks claimed was meatloaf when Kaylee sat across from her.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Getting back into the swing of things, okay?"

"More or less," said Jack. She smirked a bit. "Getting used to the married life?" Kaylee chuckled.

"More or less," she said. "It'd be nice if David and I got to see each other a little more often."

"Maybe after all the crap with the politicians is settled you two can actually enjoy each other's company," said Jack. She looked over Kaylee's shoulder and noticed Kaidan sitting at a table to eat. Kaylee followed Jack's line of sight and saw Kaidan. She smiled and looked back at Jack.

"What do you think of our newest faculty member?" asked Kaylee.

"He's not as insufferable as some of the other instructors you bother with," said Jack.

"Glad you actually have a coworker you mildly respect." Jack just huffed as she took a drink. "Plus, he's not bad looking to boot." Jack coughed and spit her drink back into her cup.

"Geez, Kaylee *cough*. I'm trying to eat!" scolded Jack. Kaylee just laughed.

"Oh, I'm just messing around with you," said Kaylee. "Anyway, I've probably worn out my welcome." She stood up as Jack gave her an annoyed glare. "Have a goof evening, Jack." She walked off as Jack went back to her meal. She stole a quick glance at Kaidan who was reading a datapad.

_I suppose he isn't half bad looking. _She quickly shook the thought from her mind. "Ugh, I've got to stop talking to Kaylee." She got up and threw her meal away. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.


	5. Taking a break

So, I've decided to take a break from writing my stories for a while. Work is just too time consuming and leaves me worn out. Once school starts I'll have some more free time on my hands to do some writing. Sorry to keep you all waiting longer and I thank you for your patience. Sometime around September is when I hope to continue my stories. Until then I must wish you all a farewell. Thanks.


	6. Gift From Home

Sorry I've been gone for so long but I have at last returned. I am going to be updating this story in Thursdays. Again sorry for the wait and thanks to those who stuck with me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gift from Home

Eezo snarled and jumped happily around Jack's feet.

"Easy, mutt, I'm comin'," said Jack as she walked down the hallway. "And stop jumping around my legs! You're gonna trip me if you aren't careful." Eezo snarled again and ran down the hallway and around a corner. Jack heard a couple of girls scream followed by a door slamming. She rolled her eys. What was it about a slightly feral biotic varren that scared everyone? She caught up with Eezo who was anxiously waiting for her by a door that read 'Mail Room.' It was where packages sent to the academy were dropped off. Jack had ordered some food and new toys for Eezo. As much as she liked it at Grisson, it didn't accommodate her pet well.

Jack went inside and looked through the shelves until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, here it is," she said. Eezo whined eagerly for his new toys. "Alright, alright," said Jack as she opened a small box and pulled out a stuffed pyjak. "You know this is the third time in two months I've had to get a new one for you." Eezo whimpered in apology. Jack sighed. "Just try to make this one last, okay?" Eezo snarled happily as Jack threw the stuffed toy. Eezo quickly scampered down the hallway to grab it. Jack then grabbed a large bag of varren food and lifted it over her shoulder. She could have lifted it biotically, but she liked the minor workout carrying the heavy bag herself gave her. As she walked out of the Mail Room, she noticed another package.

_To: Kaidan Alenko_

_From: Oliver and Alice Alenko_

Jack grabbed the package and left the room. Kaidan's quarters was on the way back to her's and he was probably too busy grading papers or something to go get it himself. She saw Eezo at the end of the hallway chewing on his new toy.

"C'mon, boy," said Jack. "We have a quick stop to make."

* * *

Jack knocked on Kaidan's door. Eezo looked up at her with eyeing his food.

"Just let me drop this off and then you can eat," Jack told her anxious pet. The door opened revealing Kaidan.

"Jack?" he asked. He looked down at the varren next to her. "And?"

"Eezo," said Jack.

"You have a pet varren?" asked Kaidan.

"What of it?"

"Nothing," said Kaidan. "So do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I saw this in the Mail Room and thought I'd drop it off," answered Jack. She handed him the package.

"Thanks," said Kaidan with a small smile. "Hey, you want to set that down for a second?" he asked noticing the large bag she was carrying.

"No, thanks," said Jack. "If I don't get Eezo fed he'll probably try to eat one of the students. . .again." Kaidan's eyes widened.

"That's a joke, right?" he asked nervously.

"No," said Jack bluntly. Kaidan just looked at her surprised as Jack walked away. "See you later, Alenko. C'mon, Eezo, let's get you fed." Kaidan smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

Jack scooped some food into Eezo's bowl and set it on the floor. Immediately, the famished varren started eating as if it were his last meal.

"Hey, pace yourself," said Jack lightly kicking the varren. "I don't need you to accidentally choke again." Eezo ignored her as he ate.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"The hell could that be?" asked Jack as she walked up to the door. She opened it and saw Kaidan holding a bottle of wine. "Alenko?"

"Hey, Jack," said Kaidan. "Turns out that package was this," he said holding up the bottle. "I figured since you were kind enough to bring it by I'd share some with you. Care to partake?"

"Sure, why not," said Jack. "Come on in." She stood aside and let Kaidan walk in. "You can sit there she said motioning to the couch in the living room.

"Thanks," said Kaidan as he sat down. Jack went to the kitchen to grab some glasses. Meanwhile, Eezo walked into the living room and approached Kaidan. "Um, hi," Kaidan greeted. Eezo started sniffing Kaidan than began growling at him.

"Eezo, back off," said Jack as she came into the living room with two glasses. Eezo slowly back away from Kaidan. "Sorry, about that," she apologized as she sat next to Kaidan.

"No problem," said Kaidan as he opened the bottle. "I'm not much of an animal person." He poured some wine into both glasses. Jack took a sip.

"Mm, good stuff," she said. "So who were those people who sent I to you?"

"My parents," answered Kaidan. "Early birthday present."

"It's your birthday?"

"Not until next week. Mom likes to send me my presents early though. She's always afraid she might forget." Jack chuckled.

"So where'd your parents get wine like this?" asked Jack taking another sip.

"My family's always been fairly well off." Kaidan took a sip of his drink. "And they've never been stingy when it comes to wine."

"Well they certainly have better taste then Shepard," said Jack.

"Not exactly hard to do," replied Kaidan with a smirk. Jack smiled and the two took another sip of their drinks.

"So, what are your parents like?" asked Jack.

"Dad was in the Alliance before I was born," answered Kaidan. "He's a very disciplined man. Doesn't have high tolerance for foolishness or stupidity."

"Must have been an absolute charm to live with," said Jack not all hiding her sarcasm.

"It was a little difficult I admit but he was never unfair or cruel. I don't think I'd be the man I am today if it weren't for him." Jack nodded.

"And what about your mom?" she asked. Kaidan chuckled.

"Mom is. . .she's mom," answered Kaidan. "There's no way I can easily define her. She comes from a wealthy family. Has very expensive tastes and knows what she likes. She can be a little overbearing but she means well."

"What do they think of you being here?"

"They're glad I've finally picked a career where I'm less likely to be shot in the face," said Kaidan. "Mom especially. She never liked the fact that I joined the Alliance especially after I joined Shepard. Can't tell you how much she cried when she found out I wasn't killed when the Collectors destroyed the first Normandy."

"Not sure I want to know," said Jack. Kaidan chuckled.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"Never knew them," answered Jack.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Jack. "It was never something I let bother me." Kaidan nodded. The two talked for a little while longer until the wine was finished.

"Well," I've taken up enough of you time," said Kaidan. "I should be going."

"See you around," replied Jack. Kaidan stood up and walked to the door. "Hey, Kaidan." Kaidan looked over his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday. And thanks for sharing the wine." Kaidan smiled.

"Anytime."


End file.
